Cells and tissue are active in transporting and consuming various substances. For example, an embryo undergoes cell division while it consumes oxygen in the vicinity of the embryo. Accordingly, measurement of an environment in the vicinity of a sample such as a cell and tissue makes it possible to analyze an activity state of the sample.
Examples of methods for measuring the environment in the vicinity of a sample include a method for carrying out electrochemical measurement of a solution including the sample, using an electrochemical measuring device provided with a working electrode.
Note here that information on prior art documents relating to this application include, for example, PTL 1.